Hetalia: Meet the Mental Gang
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Meet Alfred F. Jones and 6 year old boy sent to a mental house forever by his father. Come along a journey with all your favourite Hetalia gang, as children, as they go through old memories, lost love, new love, friendships, heartbreaks and every day life. WARNING: lots of fluff and YAOI- boyXboy so no likey yaoi... no readie story *extreme face*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Mental Gang

**A/N please tell me what you think cuz im not sure how good it is okay and cuz I got quite a few hates for my first story ;_; any way plz like**

Alfred looked up at the tall white building. He knew why he was here. He was apparently, according to his father, confused. Alfred tried to think back to the day when his father told him that.

_**~~~Flash Back~~~**_

_Alfred was watching TV when his parents came through the door. "Hey mum. Hey dad. I got something to tell you." he said. "What is it dear?" his mother said smiling sweetly at him, his dad just nodded at him. "I um... I think I might um... be g-gay." Alfred said looking down at the floor sadly. "I think that is wonderful son! I'm so proud of you!" his mother said happily hugging her son. "This can't be happening. Not to our son honey. Why can't someone else's son be gay instead of ours?" Alfred's father said slamming his fist down on the table. "But honey our son is only telling us what he wanted to. Why can't you be happy?" She snapped back. Before Alfred knew it, he was being dragged out of the house and into the car; just to go half way across America. _

_**~~~End of Flash Back~~~**_

Alfred gulped and walked into the building. Once inside his mother and father followed him looking around at the white walls and red splatters; that to Alfred looked a lot like blood. When they got to the front desk there was no-one there until a lady in a bright blue nurses dress ran up to them. "Hello and welcome to the Mental House! So how can I help you today?" The woman asked cheerfully. "Well our son is very confused ma'am." Alfred's father told her. "Ma'am? Pfft! Don't be silly! Just call me Estella! Any way little boy we will bring you to the meeting room where you will meet your new friends! SAM!" Estella said really happily. "Yeah Estella." Another woman wearing a dress but a light green one came in to the room. "Get our little friends ready and show them to the meeting room please!" Estella said to Sam. "Sure thing Estel!"

"Come on little one would you like to visit the others?" Estella said. Alfred only nodded. Alfred's parents started to follow when Estella said something important. "Sorry but you can't come any further than there sir." she said darkly. "Why not! He is my son! Come on son we're going home!" Alfred's father shouted. "Sorry sir but you can't." Estella said darkly again. "Why not?!" "Because you already signed the contract. And the contract says that once you signed it you can't take back your child until the ending date. But your ending date is forever." Estella said with a creepy grin. "D-d-daddy you g-got r-r-rid of me... f-forever?" Alfred choked out quietly starting to cry. "John! you said he would be here for a month!" Alfred's mother shouted. "Look son, I will come visit you okay?" John said. "N-no you w-won't, because... because you're not my father no more. I hope your happy about what you did daddy. Goodbye." Alfred retorted and walked away with Estella.

~~~Le time skip~~~

Alfred was walking down a hall way with Estella when suddenly a little red light started to flash. "Um miss w-why is that little red light flashing?" Alfred said concerned. "Oh! That light? Oh yeah that light means someone here wants to come out to play!" she said happily again. 'God. She is never sad is she?' Alfred thought. "Come on Alfred lets go to the caller's room!" Estella said dragging a confused Alfred along.

When they both reached the room Estella opened the door to reveal a room full of blood-red words saying 'DEATH BE UPON ME' and 'KILL ME' and also 'NEVER ENTER THE MANSION'. Alfred got snapped out of his thoughts by Estella. "Matthew! Feliciano! I told you to stay AWAY from the knives!" Estella screamed in horror. "We're sorry Estella but we're useless." Feliciano and Matthew said sadly. "Aw who says that?" Estella asked calmly, Matthew replied "The ghost boy in the corner of the room." "Him again. Oh well I'll sort that out later any way we got to go to the meeting room 'cause there is a new friend here! Come on!" Estella said cheerfully.

When Matthew and Feliciano followed Estella out of the room they saw Alfred. "Hello! My name is Feliciano and this is my best friend Matthew! So you're new here? Why are here? How long are you here for? Because me and Matthew are here forever!" Feliciano said happily in his straight jacket and Matthew nodded in his hand cuffs, "I'm here because I'm suicidal and Feliciano is here because he kinda went a little bit mental." "Yup and I made human pasta out of this guy named Bob!" Feliciano said smiling to himself. "Um okay well um... My name is Alfred. It's nice to meet you."

'Well... this is gonna be fun.' Alfred thought sarcastically, as he walked down the hall way with his new friends.

**A/N well should there be a next chapter? cuz i dunno okay please Review cuz "review=Love"** **THANKIES BYE XXXXX :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's that blind kid?

Chapter 2: Who's that blind kid sitting in the corner

**A/N WHOOP DEE F***CKING DOO sorry 'bout that but… I CAN NOT CONTINUE MY HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE STORY BUT I WILL TRY TO FIX IT IN TIME SO PLEASE DON'T WRITE COMMENTS LIKE 'are you going to update soon?' AND ALL THAT SHIZ PLEASE! THANKS**

When Alfred got to the meeting room with his "new" friends he saw lots of children, probably twenty-nine of them, running around and playing with each other. Except a little boy with bushy eyebrows, reading a book in the corner of the room. When Alfred was walking over to him he got stopped in his tracks by a long blond hair kid, chasing an albino kid who was chasing a kid with brown hair and glasses, "Roderich! Let me invade your vital regions! Or at least let me pull your curl." shouted the albino kid. "Never! I won't let you Gilbert!" Roderich shouted back, "Gilbert! Stay away from my Roderich!" the blond kid shouted. Alfred just giggled and continued his way over to the big brow kid.

"Um hello there, I am Alfred Jones. What's your name?" Alfred asked the boy, "Oh, hello there! I'm Arthur Kirkland… Um where exactly are you?" Arthur asked, his glossy, white eyes looking around. Alfred was confused. Was he really that hard to see? Maybe the kid was just playing stupid? Alfred had to find out.

_**~~~~3 HOURS LATER~~~~**_

Alfred decided to leave Arthur alone. Only because he really pissed Arthur off, "Hmm were should I go next?" Alfred said to himself, looking around. He stopped looking around when he saw a little boy with long black hair tied back sitting next to a tall boy with greyish hair, "Um hey. Who are you aru?" the little boy asked. "Well my name is Alfred Jones." "My name is Yao Wang and this is my best friend Ivan Braginski aru." He gestured to himself and a tall boy with purple eyes, "Da! That is me!" he said with a creepy smile. "Okay… Um could you please tell me about that kid with the bushy eyebrows, you know Arthur?" Alfred said calmly, "What? Him aru?" Yao replied, "Yes him. He asked me where was I even though I was right in front of him!" Alfred nearly shouted. "Well he kinda went blind da." Ivan started, "How though?" Alfred retorted, "Long story short, went into a mansion saved everyone then went blind, the end!" Ivan shouted and walked off with Yao.

'_Sheesh what is up with them guys?" _Alfred thought to himself as he went to find other kids to play with.

**A/N my shortest chapter! So sorry guys my internet has been lagging and I had tons of homework to do. BUT my next chapter is up! TAA-DAA hope u like**


End file.
